Scraps: Bloodlines
by Uskius
Summary: A database of folklore, correspondence, test results, interviews, and observations related to possible hosts, successors, and integration specimens. ((there is no need to alphabetize this database, Kabuto))
1. Giant

The change will start to happen as soon as you master your first jutsu. No, I'm not talking about puberty- this is our clan's greatest gift and curse: the Giant trait. I once grew four inches overnight; I was so sore I couldn't move the next day.

Our clan was imprinted with a restless _yang_ (that is to say, physical energy) that our bodies respond strongly to. They feed off of each other in quite a complimentary manner, and sustain each other. They need to. You see, large beasts such as the old dragons could not function properly without the use of chakra, for otherwise they would be too sluggish and lethargic.

That is why if you begin to train, you must never stop. Ask about your Uncle Jun to find out why. But if you do keep training, oh my! You will be so strong. You will have a strength only the old dragons did, and be so big and lovely.

I am sorry I will not be around to guide you as you grow. I am old, and when our kin reach my age, our health goes quickly. You will probably be hunted. The high and mighty ninja of this age see our clan as a relic of a bygone era, and will fear you as they did the dragons. But they forget how much good the old dragons and our clan did: mountain strongholds no army could break, making rivers and lakes where there were none before, giving hardened adults a child-like joy they had forgotten. Be strong, little Akemi. My heart will always be with you.

 **~oOo~**

So Son Osu traveled to the narrow pass, for that was the way to the dragon that kept watch over the river with the healing water. Upon arriving at the pass, he found his way to be blocked by a giant, a man with a fearsome gaze and wild hair!

"Giant! Move from the road and let me pass," Son Osu said.

"Wahaha! This pass is mine, and mine it is. You shall not pass as I do live!" Spoke the giant with a mighty laugh.

"I seek the wise dragon," Spoke Son Osu. "That I may speak with him, and carry his waters to my village elder."

"Though the dragon past me lies, I shall not let you pass by!" Spoke the giant.

"Giant! If I can perform as you in a test of strength, will you let me pass?" Son Osu asked.

"If you best me, that is fine, for no strength surpasses mine!" And so the giant took hold of a large and weighty boulder, taller than Son Osu, and lifted it high over his head. With a mighty laugh he let it crash! to the earth in front of Son Osu. Son Osu looked within himself to calm his breath, and used the wisdom taught by his village elder to mould his chakra into the essence of the wind, lifting the boulder on the winds even higher than the giant did!

The giant was stricken with shock, and spoke, "I have just been bested! Fie! I will move, now pass you by." And it was in that manner that Son Osu bested the giant, and at last came to the river of the dragon, and there the boulder remains to this day.


	2. Meisai

It is within you. I will teach you of the two great errors those with the gift of _meisai_ make, so you may avoid them entirely.

First you must avoid focusing your _yang_ or _yin_ solely into the technique. These both have harmful effects when done repeatedly. The former is the practice of those who come to the technique early: they think of the chameleon, and so reason that changing the appearance of their skin is the primary concern. This is not a luxury afforded to those with _meisai_. Its gift is not merely physical, so forcing it to operate solely on a physical level will leave changes behind- which, however slight or vestigial, can become permanent.

The latter is the mistake of those who have no patience. They suppose that, the _meisai_ being reactive to their energies, they can force the essence of the technique to manifest without any physicality. This is untrue. Doing so will often either distort the light in a fixed area, and thus fail entirely once the user moves, or render them both invisible _and_ blind- and this is the more lasting of these two errors. Our records do tell of Yunnosuke, who committed the latter error, still succeeding in his ninja career, but his was a singularly exceptional case.

The _meisai_ is the entirety of the gift passed down through our blood- body and spirit, _yin_ and _yang_. It will seem natural to you if you possess it, such that at first, as many do, it seems you have _not_ inherited the gift. Thus is the second great error: merely using the Transformation Jutsu. It is a tempting choice for those still learning, but one that only complicates and impedes further progress with the _meisai_ later. This error is one that incorporates both body and spirit, but harnesses none of the essence of the _meisai_ ; it does not recognize the gift. Consequently, it is practice with the gift that helps separate it from the Transformation Jutsu, even allowing one to use both concurrently.

While these are the two great errors, a more common and mundane one that is nonetheless detrimental is a lack of awareness. While it properly uses _meisai_ , the ignorance of one's surroundings can cause for the gift to settle on one appearance for too long. This is of less consequence in urban environments with uniform architecture, in nature it is far more noticable. This is the riddle of focus: you have your objective that needs complete concentration, and a hostile environment that will savage the unprepared. You must cultivate this awareness with meditation and stillness: receiving, and not being weighed down; focusing, and retaining vision; both becoming, and not being moved; embracing all, fully.

I recommend using the Snake seal when perfecting your work. The staple of experienced jutsu users, the Half Ram seal, provides a quick point of focus for the chakra that can streamline the execution. However, when learning, it is vital to reinforce the essence of the technique- then, after much practice with the _meisai_ , you may transition to the Half Ram seal.

When you first begin to practice, start in an environment with a uniform and homogenous appearance: against a wall, a door, the trunk of a tree, and so on. This is to build your comfort with the _meisai_. After achieving a good understanding of the function of the technique, then begin your practice in varied outdoor environments: flowering shrubs, grass, in the canopy of trees, areas of shade and sunlight, sand and snow, in rain, and all manner of weather. It is good to practice in a variety of climates and surroundings, but do not focus your _meisai_ into a specific essence for each of them- rather, focus on the essence of the technique. Once you have achieved this, move on to working your technique in spaces crowded with people- this will greatly refine your grasp of the essence.

The more advanced application of the _meisai_ lies in expanding its essence to objects in your immediate vicinity- you must be touching them, or have them on your person. Remember that our gift is not merely physical, so you must incorporate their essence into your spirit as you work the technique.

 **~oOo~**

Subject activated their cloaking upon capture. Due to their invisibility they were unable to be properly restrained, and thrown into a special containment room.

 **. . . . .**

Subject has maintained invisibility; it is hypothesized they will be able to do so indefinitely while conscious. Specimen Alpha's dojutsu has proven insufficient in locating the subject.

 **. . . . .**

During testing Specimen Alpha was able to observe the subject's cloaking fade under duress. From its description of the moment, it is hypothesized the subject's cloaking is an osmotic sublimating effect.

 **. . . . .**

Subject's sleeping apparatus disappeared, and they subsequently escaped during its replacement. The apparatus was found at the front entrance of the facilities afterwards.


	3. Reigan

"No, no, no!" Admonished Master Tousai. "Keep your eyes open!"

"I'm trying to, Master!" Pleaded Meiko.

"Keep your eyes open! Looks with your eyes, but see with your mind," Instructed Master Tousai. He stalked around where Meiko sat on the rock on the mountain ledge, observing her posture. Making a Half Ram seal, he activated his Reigan, and moved Meiko's arms into a ball holding shape. "Feel with your chakra. What's in front of you?"

"Something solid, a definite weight. It's… earthy, balanced within itself."

"And between it all?"

"...The Reigan." Exhaling, Meiko focused her Reigan on the rock in front of her with all her might, lifting it up into the air, wobbling. The flat rock she sat on cracked around her, fragments of it lifting up into the air. Master Tousai stumbled back in shock, and this broke Meiko's concentration. "Master, what is it?"

"I've only seen this type of raw power once before, in Kayuro Dokusho," Master Tousai said, trembling. "It didn't scare me enough then, but it does now." With that, Master Tousai turned abruptly and left.

 **~oOo~**

Preliminary testing's aim was a simple demonstration; the subject proved capable of manipulating multiple small objects in a telekinetic manner freely, while the objects remained in the subject's field of vision.

Alpha testing: the weight limit of the dojutsu; with time sustained also being measured. Round one concluded the weight of objects in preliminary testing could be held indefinitely. Successive increases in weights showed little effect until the ninth increase, at which the sustained time decreased exponentially. Specimen Beta hypothesized the subject's chakra reserves played a role in time under tension. This will be taken into account for further testing, with increases in weight based on the noted calculations. Using the formula put forward by Specimen Beta, the starting weight was increased to 4,250kg. The time under tension improved from the end of round two considerably. Round four's weight was calculated using the formula, set at 19,050kg. There was minimal time under tension. Specimen Beta hypothesized control and efficiency would also be relevant factors; the data does not rule out this possibility.

Beta testing: range and objects in motion. Using the standard laws and formulas the object in motion test was done as a formality, with the predicted calculations holding up as noted. Testing found that efficiency decreased exponentially with range, with a 0.5kg maximum weight at a range of 300m.

 **. . . . .**

The sclera shows no discoloration, and the pupils remain unaugmented before activation. The iris are highly flexible and resilient, which testing concluded aided the subject's vision. Upon activation the iris contorts and becomes violet due to the blood flow, with two extra pupils being uncovered within it. While activated the subject experienced sharpened vision in addition to the other properties of their dojutsu.


End file.
